Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens driving module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a lens driving module applicable to mobile terminals.
Description of Related Art
In general, the voice-coil motor (VCM) cooperated to an open-loop controlling method is applied to the lens for providing an auto-focusing. However, the conventional VCM cannot provide feedback signal to the actuator during moving the lens, so that the present position of the lens cannot be notified immediately. Hence, the lens should be moved to the original position before focusing every time, that is, the focusing time would be lengthened and the operation would not be fluency.
Furthermore, it is inevasible for camera shake during operation. However, the lens can be merely moved in the direction parallel to the lens and cannot be moved in the direction orthogonal to the lens via the conventional VCM. Hence, it cannot compensate for the shaking drift amount from the camera shake to get stable image so as to degrade the shooting result and affect the shooting experience.